ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 91 (31st December 1985)
Plot Pauline receives money in the post and recognises the handwriting on the envelope as Mark's. She shouts for Arthur, who confirms he recognises the writing as Mark's. The postmark on the stamp is from Southend-on-Sea, so Arthur and Pauline get a train there with Michelle to go searching for him. Tony is furious with Neville for hitting Cassie. He promises that he will do what is best for Cassie. Arthur, Michelle and Pauline arrive at Southend-on-Sea and begin searching the place for Mark. Debbie is mugged near the markets and her engagement ring is stolen along with her purse. DS Quick gets Sharon to escort Debbie to her house where Dr. Legg examines her. Debbie is fine and Roy tries questioning her over the assault, but Debbie gets angry at the fact she was targeted, and blames the area her and Andy are living in as a cause for the assault. Hannah insists that Neville did not mean to hit Cassie as hard as he did, and that he realises he was a little too hard on Cassie. Hannah blames Tony for Cassie's behaviour, saying he was not much of a father figure to her. She then tells Tony that she wants Cassie privately educated as Neville can afford it. Lou is not told the real reason behind Arthur, Michelle and Pauline's trip to Southend-on-Sea and is led to believe it is to see Arthur's aunt. Arthur, Michelle and Pauline run out of time as the last train prepares to leave. As they walk to the train station, a woman and her children walk past them and over to Mark, and he hugs them. Cast Regular cast *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt (Uncredited) *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ingrid - Sally Faulkner *John - Anthony Short (Uncredited) *Melanie - Vanessa Short (Uncredited) *Lil - Jeannie Taylor *Maude - Doreen Taylor Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *Southend-on-Sea *Unknown train station *Unknown café Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the earlier time of 6.30pm due to changes in the New Year's Eve schedule. *This episode featured the first extended use of location work on EastEnders, with the crew and cast travelling to Southend-On-Sea to shoot two episodes. *First appearance of Mark Fowler since 2nd April 1985. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Mark's in Southend, Arthur - it's on the postmark. We've gotta go down and look for him.' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 19,900,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1985 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns